Amor Inmortal
by Malla-Selene
Summary: Alec se cruza con una mortal en volterra.Esta chica lograra enamorar al vampiro mas peligroso del mundo?Y si no fuera una simple humana?Cuando dos almas estan destinadas a estar juntas el destino no permitira que se vuelvan a separar..un amor inmortal...
1. prologo

_Tantas caras tantas voces_

_a través del tiempo..._

_...Y de la inmensa oscuridad_

_vengo saliendo lento..._

_...Un pasado que al presente_

_me causa agonía..._

_...Tratando de escaparme siempre_

_y ver que no hay salida..._

_Es algo ilogico_

_ver pasar y correr_

_los siglos y los dias..._

_...El pacto de poder y sobrenatural_

_que se llevó mi vida..._

_...y me hace regresar a ti desde las sombras..._

_Me amarás, te amaré_

_porque vengo lo sé _

_desde más allá de los tiempos,_

_de un lugar, _

_de la eternidad... _

_siguiendote a ti_

_queriendote amar... _

_...Mi cuerpo no muere_

_mi alma prosigue, _

_...es la condena de llevar..._

_,_

_un secreto a cuestas,_

_que me convierte..._

_...En un ser que no es mortal..._

_...un amor inmortal..._

_He venido tras tus ojos _

_desde alguna parte..._

_...Tan solo con la convicción, _

_de poder entregarme..._

_...Que me toca combatir _

_con este sentimiento..._

_...Que yo no puedo poseerte amor _

_porque te pierdo..._

_...Vivo en la realidad,_

_de pasar y correr_

_los siglos y los días..._

_...El pacto de poder y sobrenatural, _

_que se llevó mi vida._

_...Y me hace regresar a ti..._

_...desde la sombras..._

_...Me amarás, te amaré_

_porque vengo lo sé, _

_desde más allá de los tiempos,_

_de un lugar, _

_de la eternidad _

_siguiendote a ti,_

_queriendote amar... _

_...Mi cuerpo no muere_

_mi alma prosigue, _

_es la condena de llevar,_

_un secreto a cuestas, _

_que me convierte_

_...en un ser que no es mortal... _

_...un amor inmortal..._

_...un amor inmortal..._

_Me amarás, te amaré_

_porque vengo lo sé, _

_desde mas alla de los tiempos,_

_de un lugar, _

_de la eternidad _

_siguiendote a ti,_

_queriendote amar... _

_...Mi cuerpo no muere_

_mi alma prosigue, _

_es la condena de llevar_

_un secreto a cuestas, _

_que me convierte..._

_...en un ser que no es mortal..._

_...un amor inmortal..._


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa como estan espero que bien los saluda nuevamente su amiga yesimar esta vez con una nueva historia jejeje.

_...Alec se cruza con una mortal en volterra. Esta chica lograra enamorar al vampiro mas peligroso del mundo? Y si no fuera una simple humana? ...Cuando dos almas estan destinadas a estar juntas el destino no permitira que se vuelvan a separar... _un amor inmortal...

Ok, se que al subir la primera parte del fic osea el prologo, varias personas me criticaron diciendome que lo habia plagiado entre otras cosas, pero como ya les explique a ellas directamente eso fue SOLO una introduccion, porque para escribir eso lo hubiera colocado como un one shot y lo hubiera puesto completo pero en realidad este fics esta en progreso, asi que me gustaria decirles que es de muy mal gusto que te critiquen y te ofendan por algo que jamas has hecho y que fanfiction aclara como incompleto. Ahora bien aclarado esto podemos empezar...

**Amor Inmortal**

**Chapter 1: Estamos listos!**

**Salón de ensayos, Palacio real, Madrid España.**

-y... 1,2,3 y 4- la voz masculina de un bicolor con dos triangulos azules pintados en cada lado de la cara se dejo sentir en la tarima al tiempo que los instrumentos sonaban con armonía. Los presentes no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se les escapara. Esto si valía la pena.

**Kai:** _Hay unas que llegan al alma _

_que te hacen mover la palmas _

_otras que llegan al corazón _

_ohohoh _

En ese momento se le unio la voz de una hermosa muchacha castaña con los ojos de un tono azul muy oscuro

**Kay** **y**** Aria:**_ Hay unas que se necesitan _

_otras que nunca se olvidan _

_que te hacen despertar pasión _

_ohohoh _

Al terminar la estrofa, otra pareja se adelanto hasta el centro del escenario, donde se colocaron frente a frente, ella tenia el cabello negro y muy largo con unos extraños mechones plateados y los ojos de un hipnotizante color ámbar haciendola parecer un ángel, el sin embargo no se quedaba atras con unos ojos del color de la plata y un cabello rojizo casi tirando a vinotinto. Al llegar se tomaron de la mano y a dúo cantaron la siguiente estrofa de la cancion

**Johnny y** **Malla:** _Oyendo una canción _

_para ti, para mi _

_y que nos llegue al pensamiento _

_para vivir y expresar _

_todo lo que yo siento _

_quiero tenerte _

_te dedico esta canción _

Al terminar se unieron a los 4 primeros otra pareja. En este caso ella con el caballo un poco mas claro que la primera y con los ojos verde jade y el con el cabello de dos colores al frente un mechon rojo y la parte de atras de un color gris, tambien con los ojos verde pero mas oscuros que los de ella. El siguio con la letra

**Ozuma:**_ Todo comenzó con un vaso _

_un trago caro y escaso _

_que me subió a la desolación _

_oyendo al grupo del bar _

_tocar mi favorita _

_se me subió la desesperación _

Al terminar todos cantaron el coro

**T:** _Oyendo una canción _

_para ti, para mi _

_y que nos llegue al pensamiento _

_para vivir y expresar _

_todo lo que yo siento _

_quiero tenerte _

_te dedico esta canción..._

Un coro de aplausos se dejo sentir al dar la guitarra el ultimo sonido, un joven de la misma edad de los 6 cantantes se paro y se dirigio a una especie de estudio desde donde les comunico algo a los otros en la tarima

-muy bien muchachos, estan perfectamente sincronizados, ahora si podemos seguir- y dirigiendose a la pelinegra que parecia ser la lider del grupo le dijo- ok Malla es tu turno, cuál vas a practicar?

-de acuerdo Ray, cantare "Ya No"- le contesto la aludida con una bonita sonrisa. Este asintio y presiono una tecla asiendole una seña con la cabeza. En ese momento comenzo a sonar la bateria, al tiempo que Malla se preparaba para cantar

**Malla:**_ Ya supe todo y ya puedes marcharte_

_esto ya es mucho y no puedo perdonarte_

_vete con ella o quien sea, no me importa_

_pero no vuelvas más aquí_

_ya no, ya no_

_Y si me llamas ya no estaré dispuesta_

_y si me escribes ya no esperes respuesta_

_y tus regalos todos te los devuelvo_

_porque no quiero nada de ti_

_ya no, ya no_

_Coro_

_Ya aquí no habrá corazón_

_que te entregue su amor_

_a la hora que quieras._

_Ya no tendrás mi pasión_

_dile adiós al calor_

_que un día te diera._

_Ya te me puedes ir,_

_no hay más que discutir_

_ya no te quiero_

_ya no, ya no_

_Y mis amigas me lo dijeron_

_que tu cariño jamás sería sincero_

_pues hoy lo creo, viéndote en sus brazos_

_y ya no te quiero ver_

_ya no, ya no_

_Y estos labios ya no serán tuyos_

_será mi amor sólo un golpe a tu orgullo_

_y si me abrazas, será sólo en sueños_

_porque ya no te quiero aquí_

_ya no, ya no_

_Coro_

_Ya aquí no habrá corazón_

_que te entregue su amor_

_a la hora que quieras._

_Ya no tendrás mi pasión_

_dile adiós al calor_

_que un día te diera._

_Ya te me puedes ir,_

_no hay más que discutir_

_ya no te quiero_

_ya no, ya no_

_Ya aquí no habrá corazón_

_que te entregue su amor_

_a la hora que quieras._

_Ya no tendrás mi pasión_

_dile adiós al calor_

_que un día te diera._

_Ya te me puedes ir,_

_no hay más que discutir_

_ya no te quiero_

_ya no, ya no_

_Ya no, ya no_

_ya no, ya no_

_ya no, ya no_

_Ya te me puedes ir,_

_no hay más que discutir_

_ya no te quiero..._

_...ya no, ya no_

_Coro:_

_Ya aquí no habrá corazón_

_que te entregue su amor_

_a la hora que quieras._

_Ya no tendrás mi pasión_

_dile adiós al calor_

_que un día te diera._

_Ya te me puedes ir,_

_no hay más que discutir_

_ya no te quiero_

_ya no, ya no_

_...Ya no, ya no_

_ya no, ya no_

_ya no, ya no..._

Al terminar todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos, valla que Malla cantaba como los angeles, incluso parecia una diosa en el escenario.

-muy bien chicos estan listos- les anuncio Ray con una sonrisa- vallan y pongan a toda Italia a sus pies- al decir esto todos empezaron a celebrar.

-por supuesto que lo haremos Ray, cuenta con eso- le contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa, sin saber que seria en una hermosa y misteriosa ciudad de este pais donde su vida daria un vuelco de 180 grados...

...

**Notas finales:** Una ultima cosa las canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, de acuerdo? Les aconsejo que las escuchen porque son muy bonitas, la primera se llama "Una Cancion" y es de el grupo RBD y la segunda se titula "Ya No" y le pertence a la cantante Dulce María ex integrante de este grupo.

Besos, nos leemos pronto


End file.
